


We Should Speak

by Basalit_an



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basalit_an/pseuds/Basalit_an
Summary: Thomas has doubts.





	

Galaxy of Terror stood empty save for two figures assembled by the bar. A thin stream of smoke rose off the end of Carol’s cigarette. She took a long drag and blew out the smoke with a sigh, glaring at the bottles of liquor behind the bar. She was breath-takingly elegant in red. 

Turning her glare on her brother, she said, “You need to get ready. He’ll be here any moment.” 

Thomas leaned heavily on the bar, taking deep breaths to stave off the sobs which threatened to erupt from his throat. He breathed in the smoke, finding the familiar scent comforting. 

“Carol,” Thomas said, his voice weak, “it’s gone too far. We have to talk to-to him.”

“What are you talking about?” Carol asked flatly, taking another drag. 

“Anna and...and Becky.” Thomas closed his eyes, but he could still see Becky strung up in her bathroom, her head snapped back at a grotesque angle. He felt sick again. “He’s going to hurt us, too.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Carol said. She reached out and took her brother by the chin, making him look at her. “Those little girls knew what they were in for. It was their destiny. He won’t hurt us, as long as we continue to obey his commands.” She let go of him then and tapped the ash off her cigarette into the crystal ashtray beside her. “That _is_ your job, after all.” 

Thomas stared at the smoldering end of Carol’s cigarette. “We should...we need to talk to Agent York.” 

Thomas didn’t see Carol raise her hand, and he nearly fell to his knees from the force of her slap. He stared at her, shocked to silence. 

“If you say _anything_ to that sleazy FBI guy,” she started, her voice breaking with anger. But the moment she saw her brother begin to tear up, her anger melted away. She sighed and stubbed out her cigarette. “Look, I get it. You’re scared. But we’ve long passed the point of no return.” 

Thomas swallowed hard and nodded. 

The front door’s locked turned, silencing any further discussion. He stepped inside then, framed in the fading sunlight from outside. He looked like the god he was destined to become.

Brother and sister both looked at the newcomer, and Carol approached him, swinging her hips. “I got the pendant back,” she told him. “That pompous bitch Diane had it.” 

“Diane, hm?” he said. He looked over to Thomas, who dropped his gaze. 

Carol smiled at their master and held up the ice pick. “Shall we?” 

“What about you?” he said, still looking at Thomas. 

“Thomas has--” Carol started, but he cut her off. 

“I didn’t ask you,” he spat. 

Thomas swallowed again, still keeping his gaze down. “I-I’ll be ready in a few minutes,” he said quietly. Still, he could feel that displeased look. 

“You’ve got two,” he growled, throwing an arm around Carol. Thomas nodded while Carol led their master into the back. 

Carol was right, of course - and Thomas would never betray the ones he loved the most. He had to be strong enough to see this to the end.


End file.
